


段子2-未来·宇宙里的帝国（ABO）（3）

by kelindawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelindawn/pseuds/kelindawn





	段子2-未来·宇宙里的帝国（ABO）（3）

艾维伊诺没有回头，“队长先生，如果您接下来的话还是些关于怀疑我有所隐瞒的妄加揣测，我想今天的谈话还是到此结束的好，如果是其他的，那么请说。”  
罗兰沃尔眯起眼睛，“在惹怒别人这一项上，您真是个翘楚。少将，我想您还没有意识到自己的处境，您现在被传唤到了宪兵部，我是这里的队长，只要您还在宪兵部范围内的每一分钟，您的自由与否都取决于我。而对于那些不能正视自己处境，做出些危险和过激行为的军人，宪兵部有权对他们施与惩戒。”  
帝国少将冷声道：“队长，正如我之前所说，单凭您自己无权对我做任何惩处。”他伸手去抓握木门的把手。  
背后听到衣角响起轻微的动静，时刻保持警惕的少将侧边闪身，成功闪避过朝他肩膀抓来的手，他随即一个漂亮的翻身，退开了三四步之远，蓝色的眼睛怒瞪要动武的宪兵队队长。  
一次擒拿失败的队长似乎并不介意，他活动活动手腕，笑道：“真的吗，少将先生？先且不说在宪兵部还轮不到您与我争执军规如何，何况我的话还没有说完呢！”他伸手从空中一抓，刚才虚拟屏幕上海盗关于少将的意&*淫画面被凌空丢出，恰恰展现在艾维伊诺眼前，拙劣但羞辱意味满满的图片和小视频让少将不自觉地后退了一步，就在他警惕性稍许松懈的这一个空当，罗兰沃尔已经冲到他的眼前，随即右肩一紧，已被那人的手牢牢攥住。艾维依诺肩膀下沉，想要甩脱来人的桎梏，但奈何刚才的疏忽让他失去了先着，而罗兰沃尔并不像军队里流传的那些对宪兵的形容，他显然并不是一个“只会坐办公室玩弄权术的花架子”，他在这场近身搏斗中没有让艾维依诺占到任何便宜。在强力的压迫下，艾维依诺为了摆脱肩膀上的束缚，只能再往后一步，他的膝弯碰到了沙发的边缘。  
“队长先生，请您放手，”艾维依诺压着怒气，再一次勉强保持着礼貌，“这是最后的警告。”  
罗兰沃尔并不在乎他的恐吓，他紫色的眼眸近在咫尺，少将能看到那精明的瞳孔下的有恃无恐，他笑着，露出尖尖的虎牙，“亲爱的少将，您似乎知道如何完美地惹怒一名Alpha呢，不得不说，我很期待……”  
他最后一个字没有完全说出来，只觉得自己的小腿被狠狠踢了一脚，队长不自主前倾，两个人倒在柔软的沙发上，艾维依诺迅速扭转对手的胳膊，想要将肩膀解救出来，而对方亦利用了身体的力量去扳他的脖颈。扭打之中，艾维依诺寻找到一个空隙，再次踢中队长受过一次重创的小腿，使得他整个人不得不略微蜷缩以抵抗痛楚，少将借此机会翻身而上，左腿膝盖顶住对方小腹，右腿压制住下身，手掌虚握在那人的喉咙上。他喘息了几下，道：“请不要轻举妄动。”  
身下的人安静了几秒钟，眼睛里的神采却更灵动了起来，他凝视着少将因为厮打而微微被扯开的洁白领口，舔了舔嘴唇。“干的漂亮，我的少将先生。”薄唇下语调优雅，“有那么一刻，我是非常的、非常的想再次看到您这番身手，比如……在我的床上？”  
艾维依诺怒火上涌，但在他能做出任何动作之前，他突然感觉到一股前所未有的疲惫灌入四肢百骸，大脑还没对身体下达其他的指令时，他便一下子软到在那人的身上。  
对上那双笑吟吟的眼睛，他身上的铃兰清香优雅而摄人心脾，银发宪兵队长的手指拂过少将的头发，满意地打量着自己的猎物，“少将先生，从再次见到你时，我便十分得伤心，您拒绝坦白倒不是其中的主因，而是从始至终，您都没有哪怕一丁点的自觉——作为一名十四岁便通过联姻关系的、我的合法配偶的自觉。”  
罗兰沃尔将身上的人扶起，自己从沙发上坐起来，大方地让人靠在自己身上。他望着少将深邃的、看不出情绪的眼睛，“您见面就认出了我，却一直不提我们的关系，甚至表现的异常生分，这不能说没有伤到我的心。毕竟十三年前，当您的父亲伍依尔子爵在庄园里设宴接待我的父亲时，他们双方可是共同许下了你我二人的婚约。那时候刚刚分化的您不是也在场么？”队长继续说道，“别一副好像什么都想不起来的样子，少将先生，显然那时候您还处在刚刚分化的情绪不稳定并着青春期的叛逆的时期，在没过几天之后就私自逃离了家庭，于是我变成了未婚配偶在许下婚约后即刻逃走的可怜蠢货，不知道您后来在军队里大放异彩接受欢呼的时候，可否想过家乡有一个因为您的逃走而名誉受损的未婚夫呢？不过您纵使逃走，在婚约许下的同时，您父亲已然像一名正式的岳父那样，将您分化那日血液中提取的‘菲克特’因子注入了我的身体。您知道吧，这项一百多年前发明的新技术？是法律规定一名Omega的配偶可以从他的监护人那里取得的东西，是可以让这名Omega从此听话服从的小玩意儿。因此，我的少将先生，您怎会觉得，能够从您未婚夫这里再次逃走呢？” 罗兰沃尔轻轻捻起一缕柔软的发丝，“好先生，我记得方才您似乎对我说过，我无权对您进行惩戒？那么现在，一名Alpha，能否在帝国法律允许的范围内，对他的不听话的Omega配偶小惩大诫呢？”  
他的声音温柔优雅，话音落下时，罗兰沃尔敏捷地站起来，一把将瘫软中还试图进行反抗的人掀翻过去，单手提起身后的腰带，艾维依诺被他按在沙发上方，小腹被迫顶住靠背上方。少将怒道：“罗兰沃尔，这里是伯德要塞！在驻军要塞中，禁止以私人事宜干扰军务！”  
“我真的厌倦了您这么一本正经地拿军令或法规来威胁我。”罗兰沃尔毫不在意地说，“我是一个被抛弃了十三年的弃夫，这是我应得的。对了，亲爱的您看，宪兵部任何地方都不缺绑缚用的电子手铐和绳索。”他从抽屉里扯出一根束缚带，将少将无力的手腕绑在一块儿，随即将绳索另一端朝上头一甩，让它穿过天花板的水晶吊灯并固定住。“哦哦，请您别用力挣扎，这盏吊灯外表如此华丽，想必价格不菲。”做完这些，他得意地欣赏着自己的作品。艾维依诺跪趴在沙发上，腰部因为绳索的拉扯而只能微躬着，修长的双腿使得脚腕及以下搭在沙发边缘，训练过的身形劲瘦挺拔，但又由于强行婚约的束缚显得脆弱无力。  
“完美。”罗兰沃尔说，“少将先生生了一副好身体。在下其实不甚喜欢那些成日在家中画画插花的娇柔Omega们，而少将先生这样的，在在下看来反而更为出色。真的，要我说，帝国是该考虑一下让Omega们多出来锻炼锻炼了。”  
“罗兰沃尔，”艾维依诺咬牙道，“你在做什么？”  
“亲爱的，我想我已经说过两次了，当然是对您的惩戒。”宪兵队长说，他伸出带着雪白手套的手指，艾维依诺只觉自己腰腹间有什么划过，随即军服上的皮带便被抽了出去，他心中大怒，但很快地接下来，质地上乘的军裤从腰间滑下，那混蛋的手指停在了里层的白色内裤上。  
头顶的吊灯在微弱的力气下来回晃动，少将拼命地挣动手腕上的绳索，但作用寥寥， “罗兰沃尔！”少将怒道，“今日只要你未曾杀我，我必要你付出代价！”  
身后一凉，最后一层布料也被褪下，蓝色的眼睛中出现一缕绝望，随即这双眼睛的主人听到了清脆的一声，“啪！”   
完全没有停顿的三下落在左侧的同一片肌肤上，逼得艾维依诺将所有威胁的话都咬在了银牙之下。罗兰沃尔将皮带两端折起，在手中拍了拍。“嗯？不好意思少将先生，您刚才说了什么？”  
他没听见回答，只有趴伏着的青年羞怒之间牙齿几乎咬碎的声音。罗兰沃尔嘴角挑起，在泛红的皮肤上又结结实实地来了五下。  
“好了少将先生，我们来说说惩戒的事情。”罗兰沃尔怡怡然绕到青年身前，“让我想想，先从哪里说起呢？您看，因为您的逃走，我大概承受了嗯……三年多的羞辱和直到如今的名誉损失，以及虽有配偶却至今未能成婚的尴尬。接着，多年之后的第二次见面，您从头至尾对我毫无歉意，且没有礼貌 ，甚至极尽威胁。我们一起想想，以上这些您要受到多少的惩罚呢？”戴着手套的手指托起青年的下颌，棕黑色的发丝下，艾维依诺似乎知道自己现在无从逃离这样的处境，而索性选择了紧闭眼睛来减少羞辱。  
罗兰沃尔耸了耸肩，“看来您的意思是决定权在我了，好罢，作为配偶中的Alpha，我很欣赏您在这件事情上的顺从，我想我们之后也可以继续这样的约定。您的皮肤紧致但似乎很脆弱，第一次对您进行惩戒的我也缺乏经验，不若我们就先试试您的承受能力如何？”  
军靴踏地的声音再次转到了身后，艾维依诺听到皮带扬起破风的声音，这次依旧不偏不斜地落在了原来的位置，罗兰沃尔显然是个很有经验的刑讯高手，他知道如何赋予受刑者最大程度的痛苦。艾维依诺身为军士长时，曾在被光能枪的激光束穿透了手臂的情况下，带领士兵在一个气候恶劣的星球卫所中坚守两日，而后成功反击突破，擒获对方上尉一名。而坚忍如他， 在此之前也从未想过通过简单的一束皮带对皮肤的反复击打所产生的痛苦是否能够承受。这种绵延的痛苦几乎已经成功地使他暂时忘记了自己处在一种怎样屈辱的状况，大脑开始迫不及待动用一些思绪帮助转移注意力。他试着进行自嘲，譬如想想那次的卫所反击战里，好歹他们还翻到了一些好比止血剂的药品。  
快速下落的皮带突然加大了力量，狠狠地击打在已经深红色的位置上，艾维依诺倒抽一口冷气。这一下成功地将他从胡思乱想里拽了出来。  
“我感觉得出，少将先生并没有在认真反省。”那人的声音在身后响起，艾维依诺继续保持沉默。  
“不过这没关系，我们有的是时间，不是么？”随后的皮带不再继续折磨同样的地方，而是朝下挪了一挪，随即保持着同样的频率依次毫不留情地抽了下来。  
军服配备的皮带较细，大约有小孩的手掌宽度，罗兰沃尔每一次挥下都极为精确，他反复击打同一块肌肤，在那里的皮肤颜色加深到深红之后又立刻换到下一处。  
艾维依诺觉得自己的牙关在打颤，他能感受到脊背的冷汗已经浸透了军服下的衬衫，被反绑在背后的手指有些痉挛地攥着束缚绳，他分配了全部的意识用在禁止自己发出哪怕最细微的呻吟，但那根皮带的目的似乎就是要撬开他紧咬的牙关。  
此时皮带已经离开了臀部，随后飞快又狠厉的一下落在臀腿交界上，艾维依诺终于没能忍住朝上挺了一下脊背，喉中也低低发出“嗯”的一声。  
击打停顿了一下，伴随着罗兰沃尔的轻笑，又继续重复了起来。那皮带完整地照顾了两条大腿以上的全部置，艾维依诺有些绝望地听到自己轻微的呻吟挤破了齿缝钻了出来。  
在由臀及腿的面积都转成了同样的颜色之后，罗兰沃尔停止了他的刑罚，空气中沉寂着，只有艾维依诺的喘息声。  
“真美丽。”宪兵队长感慨道，“亲爱的少将先生，我真希望您现在能看到这一幕，您的身体真是美极了。”  
艾维依诺尝到了自己嘴唇上鲜血的味道，他从喉中发出一声冷笑，他竭力使自己的声音不显露出一丝脆弱，“罗兰沃尔·克侬，现在我必须说，真高兴我当时逃走了。”  
“哦？我并不对此感到意外。”罗兰沃尔道，“作为一名决策者，您应当很清楚现在激怒我不会有任何好处，但您还在试图这样做，可见我成功地让您心神大乱，我想我应当以此为豪。不过亲爱的少将先生，我是一名尊敬Omega的绅士，所以我不会违背刚才对您做的承诺。虽然您做过的事情给我带来不小的痛苦，但我愿意以刚才的惩罚与其相抵。那么接下来，我们再谈谈少将先生的其他事情。”  
艾维依诺听到他从桌上拿起了什么东西，随即传来了“嘀嘀”的声音，很快他前头的虚空屏幕出现一组数据在上头浮动。  
“这是当前帝国最先进的体检仪对您身体扫描生成的结果，”罗兰沃尔说，“抬起头看看，少将先生，看看这几年来您是怎样不爱惜自己的身体。”  
艾维依诺当然不会按照他的吩咐抬头，但罗兰沃尔站在他身旁，强行将他的头扶了起来。  
“连续十三年注射μ型抑制剂，从未间断。您知道这个类型的抑制剂为什么在十多年前被研发出来，后续却一直没有经过药物管控司的最终批准吗？”罗兰沃尔手指拨来一面新的数据色块，“绝不是简单地因为注射它会让Omega几乎可以做到泯然于众，而是它带给身体的巨大副作用。简而言之，少将先生，您的生育系统已经受到了极大的损害。”  
纵使被绑缚成如此羞耻的姿势，艾维依诺还是没忍住再次发出了冷哂，罗兰沃尔捏着他下巴的手指加了一分力气，讽刺地说道，“我知道您现在心中所想，那里受损有什么关系，您大概巴不得出生就不要拥有那样的器官才好呢，对吗？只是少将先生，我还没有说完，这些副作用不光损害生育系统，还将进一步影响您全身的机能，简而言之，这样继续下去，在您三十岁及以后，您将逐渐开始自食苦果。您的骨骼肌肉会时刻作痛，神经系统也将同时赋予您痛楚，你会变得畏热畏寒，难以像个正常人生活，直至这些副作用将最终缩短您的寿命。也许未来某日，在您以为自己还有着年轻体魄、并志得意满地站在指挥台上下令追击敌军的时候，您会突然倒下，任那些医生们怎样抢救都无济于事。而后他们将您埋葬，您的墓志铭上写着，这是一名因为错误用药而溘然长逝的Omega将军。”  
罗兰沃尔弯下腰，嘴唇贴近那因为痛苦而苍白的脸颊旁，“作为您的配偶，知晓您如此作践自己的身体，令在下极其不愉快。”  
他解开了绑缚少将双手的绳索，青年没有了力量维持，便向靠背下栽去。罗兰沃尔用手臂阻止了他的下坠，并托抱着他，将其趴放在在沙发上。  
手臂得到自由的人下一刻便努力回手去够自己的裤子，便立刻被一只手抓住手腕按在后腰上。艾维依诺奋力挣动，听着头顶上温柔但不容置疑的声音，“您这样虐待自己的身体十三年，我理应赏您一百三十下，但考虑到您今天已经受到不少惩罚了，我为您省出一半的数量，今天只罚您六十五下。”他这样说着，就好像是莫大的恩德一样，随即他保持着弯腰按住少将双手手腕的姿势，不容置疑地用另一只手开始了他接下来的惩戒。  
红肿的肌肤再次受到捶楚，痛苦从尾椎蔓延上脊背，又传递到四肢百骸。艾维依诺尽力克制自己想要瑟缩的本能，他张口咬住脸下沙发柔软的布料，那人沉稳的呼吸拂过后脑，握住他手腕的手指温暖有力。  
最后一记落下时，艾维依诺的脊背颤抖着，他感到一只手在他的后颈抚摸，那只手顺着脊背抚弄到他被挞伐过的伤处，青年发出抵触的动静。温厚的声音在耳边轻声细语：“休息一会儿吧，我的少将先生。”似乎是有个注射器在他颈部刺入，冰凉的液体注入身体，随后他便陷入了黑暗之中。

五日后，一名衣着华丽的中年人走进了位于首都星南部的宪兵队总部，年轻的宪兵队长制服笔挺、眉目如画，一头银色的头发在阳关下闪闪发光。“宰相大人，”他愉快地敬礼，“您亲自造访，有什么我可以为您效劳的？”  
与他的神情形成鲜明对比的是宰相的一脸严肃，“克侬队长，您陪同霍伊莱上将同去了伯德要塞，对艾维依诺·珀特修少将进行调查。”  
“我想您说的正是几天前的事情。”  
“没错。但您接下来返回了首都星，并再无下文。”  
“让我说什么好呢，宰相大人，”宪兵队长笑着道，“珀特修少将才华出众，并极尽他全部的忠诚都奉献给了帝国，宇宙海盗们试图从他下手来对我们帝国的军队进行离间，其结果可想而知。”  
宰相额头的皱纹跳动了一下，“所以，您调查的结果是？”  
“陛下麾下的少将心志坚定，他的忠心是价值连城的财富。”  
宰相沉默了一会儿，他轻哼了一声，“克侬队长，您一向是陛下的得力干将，一直以来，您对皇室和政府效力甚多。还请不要介意我代表军队和民众向您致意，并请您继续慎重对待调查对象及其结果。”  
“我将继续全心全意履行我的职责。”罗兰德沃说，他紫色的眸子毫不回避地正视着代表帝国皇权和勋贵利益的执政官，“正因为如此，由于我意识到宇宙海盗能够察觉到罗尔星科学团队的情报，说明他们极有可能在帝国中安插了身居高位的暗线。兹事体大，我已禀告陛下，并在此对宰相大人承诺，宪兵队将不惜一切代价揪出国家的蛀虫，让他们得到应有的代价。”  
宰相慢慢点了点头，他伸出手去拉了拉领口，“……很好，您和您的士兵是帝国的瞭望塔。”他转身告辞。  
“大人暂且留步，”宪兵队长道，“非常惭愧，随着调查的告一段落，下个月我计划休假。我已在刚才向陛下发出了申请，现下也希望得到您的批准。”  
“当然，克侬队长，您入职宪兵队以来一直兢兢业业，从未使用过您有权享受的假期。容我冒昧问一句，这次是有什么特殊的度假计划吗？”  
“是的。”罗兰沃尔恭谨地鞠躬，“遵循家父曾订下的一门亲事，在下计划用这个休假去结婚。对了，在下的未婚夫恰巧也在帝国军中，他的休假申请我已经帮忙一同递交上去了。”银发的宪兵队长将编辑好的申请邮件当面发到宰相的光学电脑里，“我和少将先生，以后还请您多多关照。”


End file.
